Skylanders-Jinxed
by Niceguy42
Summary: The days since Malefor's attack on the Skylands have been prosperous, with the reopening of Skylanders Academy, Spyro and Cynder both believe their days of war and large-scale battles are behind them, but an enemy from Malefor's reign still lives, and she is the one key the two dragons need to finally free themselves from the demons of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so just a heads up, I'm gonna try this style of writing, and I'm gonna see where it takes me, wish me luck, and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1

The night sky gave way to a pale damp rainstorm as a black dragoness flew through the sky, "I'll make them pay! I'll make them all pay!" She exclaimed as she landed on a nearby island, she pulled out a photo of Spyro the dragon, and crushed it, "he took everything from me..." the dragoness strode across the island, "I will make them suffer..." she murmured as she dozed off to sleep.

"Hello, fellow Skylanders! Today is a very special day, as we celebrate the grand reopening of the New Skylanders Academy!" Master Eon called out as the Skylanders in the crowds cheered.

"Thanks to the fine work of our two heads of construction, Volteer, and Flame, we can finally begin anew, and leave the scars of the past behind us!" As Master Eon continued his speech, two dragons amongst the crowd were displaying their excitement in their own ways. "

Wow, it took them long enough to open the place" Spyro said to his mate, Cynder.

"Well, I for one think this'll be a brand new day for all the Skylands, and a new age too, without Malefor, we can look onwards" Cynder replied as they watched Eon cut the ribbon in front of the Academy.

"Yeah...what I would give to have my friends see this..." Spyro still felt some heartache for his lost friends, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, and Jet-Vac had been to closet thing he had to family, now he had a new one.

"Well, I'm sure they would be proud to see it, besides, I know how heart-wrenching this is being on you, Spy, so let's go for a quick flight" Cynder beckoned her mate to fly alongside her.

"You know, Cynder, you really know how to make me smile" Spyro chuckled in response as they spread their wings and took to the skies.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, you make it so obvious" Cynder joked in response as Spyro grew a fake-glare and directed it at Cynder.

"Well, looks like my mate is a bit smug today, wouldn't you say?" Spyro asked rhetorically.

"Maybe, but you'll have to catch me to find out" Cynder teased as she flew off into the distance

_"Oh no you don't!" _Spyro flew after her with an incredible amount of speed, thanks to his electrical element, he could quickly catch up to Cynder as she tried to lose him.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Spyro exclaimed as he pursued her further.

"You sure about that?" Cynder called out as she entered a jet stream and sped up exceptionally.

"_W__ell, she is determined, I'll give her that" _Spyro chuckled as he himself entered the jet stream.

"R_emember what Volteer taught you..." _Spyro recalled the lesson briefly, Volteer explained how Spyro could harness the electric element to enhance his speed, he just needed to look inside himself and see that pool of energy, suddenly his eyes lit up as they changed to an electrical yellow and he sped up, going past Cynder and exiting the jet stream as he twirled around and grabbed her as they both tumbled down onto a nearby island.

"Ha! Caught you!" Spyro announced as he got off Cynder.

"Now whose the smug one..." Cynder replied as she then tackled him to the ground. The two rolled simultaneously as they kept fighting for control, until it ended with Cynder on top with Spyro on the ground.

"Well, I win, and my prize..." Cynder leaned in for a passionate kiss, and Spyro didn't hesitate to return it. When they pulled back.

"Is getting to cuddle on top of you against your will" Cynder collapsed herself onto Spyro's chest as he started blushing madly.

"Come on Cynder, you know I would never cuddle against my will" Spyro chuckled as he nuzzled her by the cheek.

"Well, in my opinion, it's pretty reasonable to do this" Cynder chuckled as Spyro proceeded to wrap his wing around the two of them.

"What's that supposed to be? An escape route?" Cynder asked, amused.

"Nope, but I figured it'd be more enjoyable for both of us" Spyro replied as Cynder rested her head against his chest as the two settled down and took a little nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The first thing I need to initiate my revenge is striking the very heart of the Skylanders: the Ruins, home to the Core of Light" the black dragoness continued to pace from side-to-side.

"It will be the ideal place to gain Spyro's attention, and...Cynder" the black dragoness stared at a picture of Cynder with malice and rage, she had destroyed her life, with her beloved...Dark Spyro, no...it was the purple dragon who was responsible for his death, and she would avenge him.

"This is going to be good..." The dragoness chuckled as she became one with the shadows.

After Spyro and Cynder had their little nap, they decided it would be best if they returned to the Ruins and supervise the other Skylanders as they continued the beautification project on Malefor's little stunt on the Ruins. As they flew back towards the Ruins, a particular question flew into Spyro's mind.

"Hey Cynder?" Spyro asked his mate as they flew through the sky.

"Yeah?" Cynder replied as Spyro explained

"What do you think ever happened to your dark form? I mean, like _Dark _Cynder?" Spyro asked as Cynder looked down in concern.

"I don't know...for all we know, she's probably dead" Cynder answered as Spyro took this into consideration.

"Maybe, but when my dark form was finally killed, I felt a presence being lifted out of my body, did you feel anything at all?" Spyro asked again.

"I don't know..." Cynder mumbled as the two landed at the Ruins. As they passed by the other Skylanders, they saw many were working, chatting, or doing other things. The couple eventually spotted Volteer and Flame walking alongside one another.

"Volteer! Flame!" Spyro called out as he rushed towards them.

"Ah, hello Spyro, what might you be doing this fabulous day?" Volteer asked as Flame pushed him aside slightly.

"Nothing really, just coming to see how the beautification project is going" Spyro answered.

"Well, if there's a fine line between rational and unnecessary, Volteer has crossed that line, he keeps going into his perfectionist self when we tell the other Skylanders what to do..." Flame sighed as he glanced at Volteer, then at Spyro.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to eat" Flame walked off to find himself some food, it was then that Spyro turned to talk with Volteer.

"So, how have you been lately, did you see they reopened the Academy today?" Spyro asked.

"But of course I saw it, I was one of the people responsible for rebuilding it after all" Volteer replied as Spyro blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Well, anyway, how have the beautifications been?" Cynder realized how embarrassed Spyro was and changed the subject.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, yes they are going splendid, I even received a special offer from Master Eon himself" Volteer gained the attention of both the dragons.

"Seeing as how I'm a dragon, Eon asked if I'd be willing to teach at the new Academy, classes don't officially start until next week, so I have plenty of time to reply" Volteer explained as both dragons gave a surprised look.

"Master Eon wants you...to teach? That's a pretty big deal..." Spyro explained as Volteer continued.

"Nevertheless, I feel slightly conflicted between this decision, I don't know whether I should stay in the Ruins, or teach a new generation of heroes" Volteer wondered as both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then at Volteer.

"You do what you think is right" Cynder broke the silence as Volteer smiled at the dragoness.

"Well, thank you for that advice then, I shall be going now, good day to you" Volteer trotted off to find Flame as Spyro walked alongside Cynder.

"Huh, I was going to say the same thing" Spyro told Cynder as they observed the other Skylanders.

"Well, I always did say we share a similar mind" Cynder replied as Spyro continued to speak.

"Hey um, thanks for switching the subject back there" Spyro chuckled slightly as Cynder giggled in response.

"Oh Spy, you must know by now that it doesn't take long for me to catch on with you" Cynder smiled as she nuzzled Spyro.

"Well, at least that makes two of us" Spyro chuckled.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground near some of the Skylanders.

"Get down!" Spyro grabbed Cynder as they both fell on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Spyro glances around to see the source of the lighting.

"Volteer?! Did you accidentally set off another storm?" Spyro coughed as he helped Cynder up.

"No, he didn't but I did" a voice called through the smoke.

"And who do you think you are?" Spyro asked in slight irritation.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, seeing as how I'm right next to you" Spyro looked over to see a confused Cynder.

"But that's impossible, unless..." Spyro had Cynder use her wind breath to reveal the figure, and it was exactly who he feared it would be.

"Dark Cynder" Spyro growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The silence between the three dragons was a silence Spyro only heard in his slumber, he still couldn't grasp how Dark Cynder survived, then again, Cynder never said she felt free of any darkness.

"Surprised? I would expect nothing less, after all, it makes sense that I should kill the very being who killed Dark Spyro!" Dark Cynder exclaimed as she gave Spyro a death glare.

_"But that wasn't me..." _Spyro's confusion didn't seem to stop anytime soon as Cynder stepped up to face her dark counterpart.

"What do you want?" Cynder asked in protest as Dark Cynder merely chuckled, and she pointed at Spyro, when Cynder glanced back at Spyro, he nodded as he stepped forward.

"If you want me...come and get me!" Spyro smirked as Cynder looked between the two of them, and Dark Cynder merely laughed in amusement as she blasted him with a surge of dark electricity.

"You really thought I didn't think this through? I know you Spyro, I may be a copy of Cynder, but I have all her memories, I know all your moves" Dark Cynder explained as she flew down and kicked Cynder into a nearby boulder, as this happened, the other Skylanders surrounded her, but she merely used her wind to blow them all back, and picked up Spyro's body, and knocked him unconscious with a punch to the face.

"You know, I'd love to stay, but I'm not here for a large-scale battle, I'll see you around" Dark Cynder waved in a mocking tone as she flew off with Spyro hung on her back, leaving the unconscious Skylanders behind.

Cynder awoke with a loud ringing in her head, as she stood upright, she saw what had caused it...she crashed into a large rock.

"Ugh...wait...Spyro!" Cynder recalled the events of what happened, she looked around for the purple dragon, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_"Dark Cynder must've taken him" _Cynder figured this was the most logical course of action her dark counterpart would take, it was only reasonable that she would try to take him and punish him, she was after all the entirety of Cynder's evil self, the form that had been brought out of her from Malefor and Gaul, so she could only feel emotions such as pain and suffering and vengeance.

_"But if I know her, where would she take him?" _Cynder guessed that she would take him somewhere only they could go, and her first thought struck her like a bomb, she must've taken him to Convexity.

Spyro awoke to a dark and starry sky, and realized he was lying on a stone of some sort, then he realized it was an island, all around him, were islands of similar structure, with strange creatures flying around, and a series of planets orbited the area. In front of him was a large shrine of some sorts, beaming purple energy, it didn't take much to figure where he was.

"Recognize this place, Spyro?" Spyro turned to see Dark Cynder land on the ground.

"You might have to remind me" Spyro gave her a witting remark, but Dark Cynder merely scoffed.

"Unlike Dark Spyro, I don't let me temper get the better of me, but just to refresh you, this is Convexity, considering this was the place where you defeated me before Cynder regained control, I see no better place to kill you than here" Dark Cynder explained as she slapped him onto the ground with her tail.

"Ever since my defeat here, I've been itching for a chance to have a little rematch, now, since you might as well die, why not have this little dance with me?" Dark Cynder watched as Spyro stood upright and got into a battle stance.

"You know it..." Spyro charged at Dark Cynder as she flew directly at him, and the battle ensued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro flew into the wall of the shrine as he weakly stood back up as Dark Cynder proceeded to stride up to him.

"Pathetic, and you actually bested me when you were younger, you'd think age would bring more experience" Dark Cynder snorted in disappointment as she grabbed Spyro up by the neck.

"I expected more of a challenge coming from the legendary Purple dragon" Dark Cynder scoffed as Spyro attempted to break free from her grip.

"Well, not using my Convexity breath for a few years kinda plays into that, and the other fact that my dark self possessed most of my dark Aether abilities, so we're kinda at a standstill here" Spyro weakly replied as Dark Cynder rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Unbelievable...But you do have a point there...your dark self did hold more of your inner essence of Dark Aether then he realized" Dark Cynder considered as she smashed him into the ground, Spyro used what little strength he had left just to stand upright, only for Dark Cynder to kick him in the stomach and have him fall to the ground in pain.

"I don't know why Ignitus considered sparing you from death, you're half the dragon you were all those years ago" Dark Cynder scolded Spyro as he heard those words, and tears started forming in his eyes, he knew what she said was true, _"I'm sorry Ignitus, I've failed you"_.

Cynder flew to the Academy as fast as she could, there was only one person she could think of that could get her to Convexity, Master Eon. She landed at the foot of the entrance, classes still hadn't started as Volteer had stated, so it wouldn't be hard to find Eon.

"Master Eon!" Cynder called out for the headmaster as she searched the empty halls for him, but there wasn't any sign of him, granted she had never been in the new building until now.

_"Where could he be?" _Cynder thought to herself as she searched around, and found what looked like a classroom, and she walked inside, she glanced around, looking at all the desks, the many untouched utensils and devices, and started to reminisce, she herself was once a cadet, the same as any, but Spyro entered into her life, all the way back at Convexity, their destinies became intertwined from that point forward, and all the way up towards Malefor's fortress, and they finally landed in the Skylands, where their love for each other would only continue to grow, he helped her through the trials to become a Skylander, and now he needed her help.

_"I guess I do owe him for saving me countless times" _Cynder looked around the classroom before she turned around, and saw a familiar figure.

"Looking for someone?" It was Master Eon, and Cynder had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ah, I see, and where is Spyro now?" Master Eon walked with Cynder down one of the school corridors as he stroked his beard in distress.

"I'm pretty sure he's been taken to a place called Convexity, a dimensional gateway between worlds...and our first confrontation..." Cynder looked down at the last part as Eon glanced at her with concern.

"Do you believe that your dark counterpart wished to take him there for nostalgic purposes, to lure out his emotions, and then cripple him with them?" Eon's question was very specific as Cynder gave him a quick nod.

"Please Master Eon, you have to send me to him..." Cynder begged as Eon led her into a small room, that housed a Portal device.

"What is it?" Cynder asked as Eon moved to answer.

"This here is the Portal of Power! A device I created myself, I figured if there was ever a time when needed, I could use this portal to send others to safety, but you wish to use it to head straight into danger" Eon activated the portal as it started flashing colors, think about where you wish to go, and it will take you there, good luck Cynder" Master Eon bid her farewell as she leaped onto the portal and used it to find Convexity, she would find Spyro, she was sure of it.

"Argh!" Spyro screeched as he was thrust into the purple beam of energy in the center of the Convexity shrine.

"How does that feel, Spyro?" Dark Cynder sneered as she shoved him further into it.

"Honestly, I've felt worse..." Spyro tried his usual witty response, but that only hastened Dark Cynder's need to shove him further into the beam.

"Then I by all means I shall make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every last burn on your skin, your death, will be beyond excruciating" Dark Cynder shoved him into the center of the beam as he felt a large radiance of heat blast through this impenetrable scales, and he let out a shriek of pain as Dark Cynder walked around him as he stayed floating in the beam.

"Did you know this energy is the same substance Malefor used when he burnt of all of Nero's flesh? It only seems fitting that I subject you to the same torment" Dark Cynder explained as Spyro groveled in the amount of pain he felt.

"How...pleasant..." Spyro groaned as he felt some of his scales fly off his skin, and his wings began to tatter themselves.

"And now, your screams of death will be beyond satisfactory" Dark Cynder grinned.

"What do you think your doing!?" Dark Cynder swerves around to see her light counterpart standing across from her.

"Doing what I should've done when we first met" Dark Cynder retorted as Spyro used what little strength he had left to look up at his mate.

"Cynder..." Spyro mumbled as he fainted from exhaustion.

"Spyro..." Cynder replied as she looked at her dark counterpart, and smirked.

"I guess it's time to see who is truly superior" Cynder challenged her dark counterpart as they circled each other.

"Are you challenging me? Fine then...no mercy" Dark Cynder sneered as they both got into a fighting stance.

"No mercy..." Cynder repeated to herself as they charged each other and the battle began.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynder rushed Dark Cynder as the two engaged in deadly ariel combat, with Cynder and Dark Cynder both countering each other with their electricity breathes, eventually both were blown back as they continued to circle each other.

"You really love him, don't you? What is with you? No wonder he defeated you all those years ago, you made us go soft on him" Dark Cynder jeered as Cynder prepared to retort.

"What's with me, is that I love him, something that I'll always have" Cynder blasted her back with her wind gusts, but Dark Cynder merely charged her in the stomach into the shrine wall as Spyro helplessly watched, but much to his relief, she managed to get back up and race towards Dark Cynder, punching her in the gut as she tumbled back, unconscious. Cynder used this time to move back to the shrine as she pulled Spyro out, and managed to crib him in her arms.

"C-Cynder...you came..." Spyro mumbled weakly.

"Of course I came, now we need to get you out of here, Eon will be able to-" Cynder was cut off as Spyro placed his hand on her cheek, and replied with a mere "no".

"No!? Are you crazy, I can't let you die!" Cynder snapped as Spyro merely chuckled.

"Oh Cynder, don't you see? I've had my fair share of second chances, now it's your turn to give someone else a second chance" Spyro pointed at Dark Cynder.

"I could feel the conflict within her, she's in pain, you need to be the one to help her heal" Spyro explained as Cynder gave him a shocked expression.

"But...I-I can't lose you..." Tears started to form in Cynder's eyes as Spyro wiped them away and smiled.

"I'll always be with you" Spyro kissed her on the cheek, and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Spyro smirked as Cynder laughed slightly amongst the tears.

"You told me...every single day, and I loved it..." Cynder replied as Spyro grasped her hand.

"I...Love..you" it was then that Spyro took his last breath, and the life faded from his eyes, his hand fell out of Cynder's grasp as his whole body became cold.

"S-Spyro..." Cynder cried as she held his forehead against hers, and she rocked herself back and forth, she then heard a slight groan of pain as she saw Dark Cynder stand up wearily, Cynder knew what needed to be done, she closed Spyro's lifeless eyes, and wiped the tears from her own, and walked up to Dark Cynder.

"Still looking for a fight, eh?" Dark Cynder snapped as Cynder merely raised her hands.

"I've come to talk, not to fight, please listen to me, you don't have to be this way" Cynder explained as Dark Cynder gave her a confused stare.

"I know there's conflict within you, let go of the hate and pain, no matter what you do, nothing can bring _him _back..." Cynder continued as Dark Cynder looked down.

"You don't get it, I have to be this way, it's how I was made!" Dark Cynder snapped violently as Cynder retained a calm face.

"But it doesn't have to stay that way" it was then that Cynder looked back at Spyro's body, and turned to face Dark Cynder.

"Spyro once told me anyone can change, and I of all people should know he's right, me, the former 'Terror of the Skies', was given a second chance by Spyro, a literal hero of multiple worlds, and now...I'm offering you a chance of redemption, I'm giving you a second chance to be free of Malefor's shadow" Cynder held out her hand as Dark Cynder hesitated for a moment.

"How do I know I won't mess up again?" Dark Cynder asked.

"When your a Skylander, you can screw up anything, and we'll always come around" Cynder replied as Dark Cynder took her hand and she hugged Cynder, at first she was surprised but she returned it, as she felt the darkness lifting off her dark counterpart, when they pulled back, Dark Cynder looked at Spyro, and showed a look of despair.

"I shouldn't have been so blind sighted by revenge, instead I took the one thing you held most dear to you" Dark Cynder walked over by the body.

"I too felt something for him, but my feelings were surpassed by the control Dark Spyro put me under" Dark Cynder placed her hand on Spyro's forehead.

"Come on, we should go...let him rest, he's earned it more times than we could count" Cynder placed her hand on Dark Cynder's shoulder as the two dragonesses flew off back to the Skylands, for most, many would think this is the end for Spyro the dragon, but little did anyone realize, that a certain fire dragon had different plans for the purple dragon

(To Be Concluded)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Awake, young dragon" Spyro awoke to find himself in a familiar library, the library of the Chronicler, when he stood upright he looked to see a blue dragon walking towards him._

_"Ignitus...am I...is this?" Spyro asked as he looked around. _

_"Possibly, young dragon, if that's what you want..." Ignitus replied as Spyro gave him a confused look._

_"What do you mean?" Spyro asked as Ignitus pulled out a book._

_"You see, Spyro, every time a dragon dies, a new page is added to this book, your page is still empty, as is Cynder's, I'm saying that if you really wished to do so, you could return, find Cynder, lead a new generation of heroes...and quite possibly...become a father" Ignitus explained as Spyro gave him a baffled look._

_"Yes, I know, it is indeed shocking news, but that is the future you could possess if you choose to return, granted, you wouldn't have a child for awhile, but it is certainly written in the pages of destiny, so, what is your final decision..." Ignitus awaited an answer as Spyro considered his options, and he came to a final decision._

Cynder awoke to a blood-red sunrise, and she sighed as she saw her bed, it felt a lot emptier without Spyro. Measly, she got out of bed, and walked outside the treehouse to see Dark Cynder flying towards her.

"Hello Dark Cynder..,it's really weird saying that" Cynder chuckled as she landed beside her.

"I figured it's time I define myself, and not be overshadowed just by a name, so please, you can call me Rhea" Rhea explained as Cynder smiled and continued to speak.

"You know, I always did want to have that name, it seems we share interests in a lot of things" Cynder replied as Rhea nodded in agreement, and Cynder suddenly spread her wings.

"I'm going to head to the beach" Cynder said in a strong monotonone voice as she flew off, leaving Rhea to do her own thing. When she landed, she walked along the sand, and stared into the water as she sighed.

_"This was the place where Spyro's dreams of Malefor caused him to convulse in the water, I was so scared I'd lose him, if only I'd known how he'd really pass away" _Cynder thought sorrowfully to herself as she continued to stare out into the distance, she then grasped her necklace, only to realize it wasn't on, she searched the sand in case it had fallen off, and when she found it, a purple hand picked it up, and passed it to her.

"I believe this is yours" Cynder looked at to face the figure with gratitude.

"Thank yo..." what Cynder saw brought tears to her eyes, there, in front of her, was Spyro, alive and healthy, all signs of his injuries were gone. Immediately she ran in and gave him one of the biggest hugs imaginable, and Spyro didn't hesitate to return it.

"I thought I'd lost you...Spyro, don't scare me like that!" Cynder cried tears of joy as Spyro caressed her head.

"It's okay...I'm here" Spyro told her reassuringly as Cynder gazed into his amethyst eyes, and the two kissed, what was only for a few seconds felt like an eternity as they pulled back and Cynder put on her necklace, but then she backed away.

"How do I know your real? You could be a sign of me struggling with my grief" Cynder realized as Spyro took her hand and nuzzled her.

"Cynder, I assure you, I'm perfectly real, you can thank Ignitus for that" Spyro took Cynder into his embrace and the two stayed there as Cynder looked up at him, his purple scales shown brightly in the Sun.

"Spyro...I love you" Cynder smiled as she rested in his embrace.

"I love you too..." Spyro replied as they stayed there, and kept themselves with each other, and from the distance, Rhea saw it all, and she gave an approving nod.

_"Follow your heart, Cynder, follow your heart..." _Rhea then flew off, to do her own business, leaving the two dragons by each other, for the rest of the day.

The End

Funds coming soon

**Yes, that's it everybody, you could say this is the official last chapter to the Malefor arc, but I assure you, things only get better from here, now, regarding Spyro, I know your probably peeved I killed him only to revive him, but I felt as though it needed to be done in order for some type of redemption to be found in Dark Cynder, besides, I'm too emotionally attached to the two main dragons to kill them, anyway, peace!**


End file.
